FunSized
by AslanofTexas
Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He’s suddenly seems to be bitesize. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He's suddenly seems to be bite-size. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I always feel weird saying that. I feel like I should be saying I don't own Sesshoumaru…

Title: Fun-Sized

* * *

Kagome stood frozen. What had she done? Sesshoumaru was there about to kill her like normal when she had fired her arrow at him. It had been really a distraction more than anything. She couldn't kill Inuyasha's only brother after all, and it had appeared Inuyasha couldn't either. Every time one or the other brother when given a chance to kill each other seemed to say something about honor as an excuse. Still she hadn't excepted her arrow to actually hit Sesshoumaru. There had been a burst of pink light then he was gone.

Sesshoumaru for his part seemed as stunned as Kagome. He had foolishly forgotten about the human with the arrows and that pink light had made him close his eyes. When he had opened his eyes the grass was suddenly very tall. That wasn't good.

A extremely large tree stood in front of the forest of grass and it took Sesshoumaru a whole minute to realize it was the blasted girl that had fired at him. It took him to leaps to finally reach her shoulder. Her face filled his vision and her poked at her with his sword.

"Wench!" He shouted in order to get her attention.

Kagome looked around at the sound of an angry Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru poked her again.

"On your shoulder you idiot!" He growled out.

Kagome turned her head to face the tiny Sesshoumaru. He was slightly smaller than her nose.

"What the hell did you do to me!" He demanded stomping a tiny foot n her shoulder.

"I don't know." She replied almost blowing Sesshoumaru over with her breath. Blushing at her folly she held up her hand for him to hop on. He paused for a moment inspecting it critically before hopping onto it.

"You must know, you did it." State Sesshoumaru looking up at Kagome's face.

"Honest, I've never done that before." Said Kagome.

"Well can you at least undo whatever has been done?" Sighed Sesshoumaru his hope fleeting.

"Not if I don't know how I did it, and why should I you were just trying to kill me!"

"I was not. I was…foolin' with you." Said Sesshoumaru crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome gave him a dead stare.

"Ok fine, but you shrunk me." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Serves you right." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"If I promise never to try to kill you again will you undo this spell?" He asked exasperated.

"Why should I? You can't kill me as you are now." Replied a smug Kagome. Sesshoumaru glared at her before walking over to one of her fingers and holding his sword up to it.

"I may be smaller, but my strength hasn't diminished any, I could cut off a finger before you could blink." He replied. Kagome squished him between her two fingers.

"And I could squish you just as quick." Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Tell you what if you promise not to try to kill any of my group, including Inuyasha, AND help us in the battle against Naraku I'll find a way to change you back." Sesshoumaru thought over it.

He was no match against anyone in this position and the deal was reasonable for all the scraps he had put them through before. Damn.

"Deal." Kagome nodded and released him, placing him back on her shoulder.

"Hold on to my hair if you need to. We'll go see Kaede and see if she knows how to reverse this spell." Turning Kagome picked up her weapon and began the walk from the well, where the battle had taken place, to Kaede's. She tried not to grin when she felt a tiny pull at her hair, undoubtedly Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Ok I got this idea while walking out of school. I had written Sesshoumaru's name on my pinky, and when me and Cheery-O were outside I had said "Look Sesshoumaru's riding on my pinky." She was like, "Where?" and had begun looking for him. I showed her my pinky and we had laughed about what would happen if Sesshoumaru got shrunken and had to ride around on Kagome. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I plan to drag this out for a bit.

Aslan


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He's suddenly seems to be bite-size. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I always feel weird saying that. I feel like I should be saying I don't own Sesshoumaru…

Title: Fun-Sized

Chapter Two

* * *

"_Deal." Kagome nodded and released him, placing him back on her shoulder._

"_Hold on to my hair if you need to. We'll go see Kaede and see if she knows how to reverse this spell." Turning Kagome picked up her weapon and began the walk from the well, where the battle had taken place, to Kaede's. She tried not to grin when she felt a tiny pull at her hair, undoubtedly Sesshoumaru._

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome quietly shuffled back to the hut. Hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't smell anything when he returned from where ever he was.

"Kaede?"

"She's not here, Kagome. She's visiting Mado on the other side of town." Said Sango form her spot on the floor.

"Oh."

"Is there something I could help you with?"

"Well actually –" Kagome paused when she felt a prick in the side of her neck, obviously Sesshoumaru's sword.

"Could you go fetch Kaede for me? I don't feel so good." Asked Kagome grimacing a bit and touching her stomach as though in pain.

"Sure!" Sango said jumping up to rush off and fetch help for her friend. Kagome waved goodbye and collapsed on the floor.

"Well done." Said a tiny voice in her ear. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you. I figured if I'm supposed to be sick at home I might as well get the faking it part down."

"You're sick often at home?" Kagome's eyebrows knotted together.

"You could say that."

"You appear healthy enough to me."

"It's a long story."

"I have time." Kagome sighed. Amazing the strongest demon around and he couldn't take a hint.

"It's none of your business." Sesshoumaru 'Humph' and they sat in silence till Kaede and Sango stepped through the door.

"Sango here tells me you feel unwell?"

"Yes, if you'd excuse us Sango I wish to speak to Kaede alone about this."

"Ooooh ok. I guess I'll go hunt down Miroku. Later Kagome." Kagome waved her friend off and turned her attention to the elderly woman.

"Kagome you should have told me about this sooner." Kagome stared at the elderly women.

"But…but it just happened." Kaede nodded and shuffled over to some shelves.

"Things like this usually do."

"You mean this has happened before?" Kagome stared at the old lady. She could feel Sesshoumaru holding his breath waiting for an answer.

"But of course who else do you thing the townspeople come to?" Said Kaede gathering some herbs.

"How many have done this?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh I'd say 15 or so. So now tell me who's the father?" A tiny snicker came from her shoulder.

Kagome stared at the old lady. "WHAT?"

"The father of your baby, who is it? Is it Inuyasha?" Kagome leapt to her feet.

"I'm not pregnant!"

"You're not?" Kaede's face fell.

"Of course I'm not! I'm still a virgin for crying out loud!" The snicker grew into a full blown laugh.

"Oh. How do you say… oh my bad." Kagome stared at the old lady.

"You wanted me to be pregnant!" Accused Kagome, pointing her finger at the meddling old lady.

"Of course not, it's just that you never come to me when your ill, you always go home, and when you asked Sango to leave I suspected you wanted to tell me the reason you were feeling ill."

"Well yes actually, I'm not really ill, but I figured it was the fastest way to get you back here. You see I've got a problem." Kagome held out her hand for Sesshoumaru to jump into.

"I've shrunk Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Ok there's an update for you. I felt like teasing Kagome some so hope you liked it too.

To Reviewers:

Vigorian-Asakura: Updated

Tori: Here's the next chapter.

Bird Airplane Plant Thingy: Updated and thanks.

Lady Akina: Well she told one person so far.

Addicted2reviews: Thanks

Mary: Thanks

Animelover: Updated

PuppylovePyro: Isn't the idea just adorable?

Meijer Brand: Sorry it took so long.

Lexie: I'm ok with any reviews, even random reviewers! Aw thanks.

Kagomefan595: Updated.

Kity Moon Priestess: Thanks

Professionaldooropener: Thanks, always good to know I'm off to a good start.

Aslan


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He's suddenly seems to be bite-size. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I always feel weird saying that. I feel like I should be saying I don't own Sesshoumaru…

Title: Fun-Sized

Chapter Three

* * *

"_Well yes actually, I'm not really ill, but I figured it was the fastest way to get you back here. You see I've got a problem." Kagome held out her hand for Sesshoumaru to jump into._

"_I've shrunk Sesshoumaru."_

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

Kaede stared at the tiny figure of Sesshoumaru in the girls hand

"Oh…"

"You see we were kind of fighting and I was trying to figure out how to stop him without purifying him and well my arrow actually hit him and now he's bite-size." Stated Kagome quietly.

"Bite-size?" Squeaked a tiny Sesshoumaru voice.

"Small." Replied Kagome not sparing him a glance.

"You were trying to figure out how not to kill him? Why, no offense Lord Sesshoumaru, but why not?" Asked Kaede.

"He's Inuyasha's brother –"

"HALF-brother" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He's Inuyasha's half-brother and I don't think Inuyasha would forgive me for killing him." Replied Kagome. Kaede nodded then pulled out several scrolls looking through them.

After several minutes Kaede sighed then turned back to them. "I'm afraid I can't help you."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at the old lady.

"WHAT?"

"I can't help you. You either need to figure out how to reverse the spell or wait till it wears off." Shrugged the old lady.

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know. It could be today, it could be tomorrow, or it could be five years from now." Kagome groaned and sat down, Sesshoumaru hopping onto her shoulder by her ear.

"I can't wait around forever for him to change back and I don't know how I shrunk him in the first place, much less how to reverse the spell. I have to go home tomorrow too. Ugh." Kaede stood silent for a moment then spoke.

"He'll have to go with you." Kagome froze.

"What?"

"Home. He'll have to go home with you." Kagome began to laugh, garring the tiny youkai.

"Home? He can't go home with me!"

"Why not?" Muttered Sesshoumaru from her shoulder.

"Because…because…because there are only human there!"

"Really? Well I still don't see the problem."

Kaede coughed breaking up their argument. "I believe he has a point. He is to small to do much, if any damage." Kagome considered this for a minute then groaned.

"Fine. He can come with me, but you have to obey my rules if you wish to ever get unshrunk." Threatened Kagome.

"Fine."

"Ok."

"Ok then." And then there was silence.

Kaede turned around to face the window. "We seem to be forgetting something."

"What?" The both asked.

"How are we going to explain this to Inuyasha?"

* * *

Chapter 3. If anyone has any ideas of how to explain this to Inuyasha PLEASE send them my way.

To Reviewers:

Potions Mistress 101: Thanks.

Fire Heart the Lonely Hanyou: It's fun to make Sesshoumaru a little OOC

Michaela: Updated.

Silver Volken Raven: Really? Cool, great minds think alike.

Kags21: Thanks, I'm glad when people read my other stories.

Midnightfoxkaori: Updated.

Mary: Thanks.

Hi: Which is amazing since my skills at typing and spelling are usually crappy. Thanks anyways.

DemonDeReves: Hehe, thanks.

Ra: Going.

Vigorian-Asakura: Here you go.

LadyAkina: Bingo.

Ymir-chan: Thanks.

KageFajaKoori Doragon: Aw, well I'm glad it helps.

BluSil EyeS: Thanks.

Miami Inker: LOL, thanks.

Meijer Brand: Haha, speaking of kids.

DieHardREBEL: Updated.

Professionaldooropener: Thanks.

Sailor Moon1996: Thanks.

Aslan


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He's suddenly seems to be bite-size. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I always feel weird saying that. I feel like I should be saying I don't own Sesshoumaru…

Title: Fun-Sized

Chapter Four

_Kaede turned around to face the window. "We seem to be forgetting something."_

"_What?" The both asked._

"_How are we going to explain this to Inuyasha?"_

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome felt her stomach give out. This wasn't going to be pretty. Think she could lie and get away with it? She'd have to try.

"Where is he?" Asked Kagome her hands covering her face in despair.

"With Miroku in the forest gathering wood for me."

Kagome nodded and turned to pack her bag.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Sesshoumaru in her ear.

"To lie."

"Any good lies in mind?"

"No." There was a pause for a moment before Sesshoumaru spoke up again.

"What do you usually say when you head home?"

"I have a test." Another pause.

"Say that."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I said that two days ago and it's too soon for another one."

"Well what else do you go home for?" This time it was Kagome who paused. She snapped her fingers and quickly starting to pack her bag.

"I normally go home for check ups with the doctor."

"Check ups?"

"Where I come from we have to visit our doctor regularly to make sure we are still healthy and nothing has developed. It's a way to catch something earlier before it progresses into something more. I'm supposed to go to the doctor in two days, so it's not a total lie."

"Oh." Was all Sesshoumaru said. Kagome zipped up the last of her bag and then held out her hand for Sesshoumaru to jump down on.

"Ready for the rules?" She asked him eyeing his annoyed expression.

"Yes."

"Good, rule number one: no killing humans."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at her. "That will hardly be a problem."

Kagome ignored that statement. "Rule number two, you will not leave my side. I'm not going to be chasing you across town searching for someone as big as my thumbnail."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow began to twitch. "Fine."

"Rule number three, be quiet." Sesshoumaru snorted, but didn't say anything.

Kagome picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, placing Sesshoumaru on top of its strap. She hadn't taken two steps outside when Inuyasha and Miroku stepped through the tree line wood in hand.

Inuyasha looked up at her and frowned. "Where are you going?" He asked walking towards the hut.

"Home."

Inuyasha quickly dropped his wood and spun around. "Home! What for?"

"I have to go to the doctor for a check up and I need to finish up some homework." Replied Kagome casually walking towards the well, Inuyasha hot on her heels.

"But you just got back, how much homework could you have!" Kagome glared at him.

Inuyasha glared at her and was about to comment when he stopped sniffing the air. Kagome paused. "What is it?"

"I smell Sesshoumaru." Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"Go ahead. I'll come check on you soon." Kagome nodded and raced towards the well slinging herself over the side. She glanced at her shoulder as she floated down making sure Sesshoumaru was still on her shoulder. He seemed to stare around her with curious interest. She landed softly and began to climb her way up. Sesshoumaru leaned in towards her ear and spoke,

"So let me get this straight, you live in a well?"

Hello! Sorry this took so long, I've seemed to hit a writers block lately. I just started my senior year and now I'm interning at an Elementary school library so maybe being surrounded by books I'll get reinspired.

To my reviewers:

Tomboy101: smile

PuroAmore: Glad you like it. Some reviewers like you who stillr eview even though I haven't update really do help motivate me to write again.

Cathycat: Updated.

Fire Heart the Lonely Hanyou: Who knows with Sesshoumaru. I'll do my best. Thans for letting me know, boundaries help keep me in focus to what I'm trying to accomplish.

HallucinatingDreams: Lol thanks, liek the name by the way.

Black Rose the Heavy Blade: Oke dokey.

Silent Kunoichi ala. Fiona: Okiez.

Professionaldooropener: Updated. P.s. I stillget a kick out of your name.

Mary: I know I'm dyign to figure out how to build up to that scene.

Vigorian-Asakura: Done!

ShadowHawk360: Think this lie was good enough?

Kity moon priestess: Updated!

DemonDeReves: Hmm ideas...

Animelover!Cool.

Ra: Nice to see you still reading, updated.

AngelzNDevilz: Updated.

Lady Akina: Any good?

Voodoogirl92: Okiez.

ShiroHeart: I don't, but she's to blushy to be unvirgined. Forgive me it's late and I don't feel liek talking correctly tonight.

Meijer Brand: Yo good to see you again. Thankies! (writes in diary: "I got told I rock today yay!")

AlayanaAye: I thought so too.

DieHardREBEL: I may be able to work it in later, but thank you for the idea!

Bird Airplane Plant Thing: OO is all I can say to your name. I know they are short. kicks self If nothing else that's my harderest part of being a writer is making long chapters.

Whewww, to many revews! Okay, later.

Aslan


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He's suddenly seems to be bite-size. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I always feel weird saying that. I feel like I should be saying I don't own Sesshoumaru…

Title: Fun-Sized

Chapter Five

* * *

"_So let me get this straight, you live in a well?"_

* * *

"A. The answer is A." Grumbled a tiny voice from Kagome's ear.

"Would you shut up!" Hissed Kagome scribbling away at her notebook.

"But clearly if you move the Y to the other side then A will be your answer."

"Shut up!"

"Kagome!" The teacher's shrill voice froze the Kagome on the air.

"Since you seem so restless, why don't you come to the board and solve the problem." Kagome groaned but stood and head to the board Sesshoumaru riding her shoulder.

"Take the 5 move subtract it. Then add the 7. Ok now move the Y and divide it by four. There you go the answer is A." Kagome followed his directions carefully amazed by her own eyes how Sesshoumaru had become a wizard of math.

"Very good Kagome. Now I want you to do problems 1-10 on the paper by tomorrow." Everyone gathered there thing and rushed out of the room for lunch. Kagome carefully slung her bag over the non-occupied shoulder and headed up the stairs to the roof for lunch.

Sesshoumaru had adjust to her world quite well. After the three hour long explanation of the well and how it works, how her world works and everything else seemed irrelevant. Sesshoumaru expressed a mild irritation at the lack of demon and the bad smells, but he quickly fell into step with her routines.

He insisted on going to school with her, which she readily accepted to keep an eye on him. Sesshoumaru on the other hand used the school to learn about the people he generally ignored in order to learn how they destroyed all the demons, but the longer he stayed the more interested he became and the more he refreshed closed off areas of his own schooling he had forgotten.

"You write very well." Said Sesshoumaru munching on a grape Kagome had handed to him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well your really good at math." Said Kagome popping the top on her soda.

"You have an math test tomorrow no?"

"Yeh, I hate quadratics."

"I could help you."

"Help me?" Asked Kagome holding out her hand for Sesshoumaru to jump on. He landed lightly in her palm and re positioned his self to a sitting position.

"Yes, during your test."

"But that's cheating."

"More like tutoring. You understand the material, but you mix up your steps." Kagome broke into a smile and started laughing.

"What is so hilarious?" Kagome ignored him and laughed a moment more before answering.

"I never thought the great Lord Sesshoumaru would be tutoring me in math class." Sesshoumaru smirked and picked up another grape.

"It is rather amusing isn't it." Kagome smiled and nodded, finally easing her laughter.

"Inuyasha will be by today." Said Kagome he mind drifting to what was happening after school.

"How do you plan to explain my scent?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know."

* * *

Ok end of chapter 5. I know it's totally OOC, but it's done on purpose. I want to show Sesshoumaru forced into a situation where he has to learn about people whether he wanted to or not, but don't worry all will be explained next chapter, when we take a look into Sesshoumaru's mind. insert evil laugh here

To Reviewers:

Forthright: Accepted!

Icecream Skittles Addict: Alrighty.

Sara: Well with dedication like that who could resist?

Professionaldooropener: Thanks.

PuroAmore: It's always the greatest joy of the writer to know their work is being put to good use.

Krystalmaze: We'll see won't we?

Vigorian-Asakura: Woot!

Ookami: Thanks.

Tally: Hmm I hadn't thought about that. I may have to have a chapter like that. OOOOO wait I have the perfect idea! Thanks!

DemonDeReves: I think at least some of your idea can help me with Tally's idea.

Cathy: Thanks. Yeh I know I take forever.

Lliley: ok.

Mangadreams: I need all the luck I can get. My muse still eludes me. Maybe if I had a boyfriend I would be inspired ha! Though I doubt I'd be able to find Sesshoumaru, but I'll try.

Elvin BlueEyes: Thankies

Naien: Isn't it though?

AngelzNDevilz: I hate homework. What I wouldn't give to be able to go running out of my classroom right now.

LadyAkina: I always thought Sesshoumaru should be able to say something cool and witty at all times, in every situation. He was the original James Bond. XP

Meijer Brand: Ramen – the food college kids survive on, or so I'm told.

Aslan


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He's suddenly seems to be bite-size. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I always feel weird saying that. I feel like I should be saying I don't own Sesshoumaru…

Title: Fun-Sized

Chapter Six

* * *

"_How do you plan to explain my scent?" Asked Sesshoumaru._

"_I don't know."_

* * *

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let himself drift amoungst his own thoughts. English was by far the least interesting of Kagome's classes. He understood little of what was discussed because of theirtime difference, and it had nothing to do with him. Kagome was well enough on her own and he had nothing really to gain by paying attention. Inuyasha would most likely be waiting for Kagome when she went home. That didn't really bother him either. Kagome was smart, more than he liked to admit, and a good enough liar to fool his brother. He had no reason to concern his self with such trifle matters. What bothered him though was the lack of reversal of his own situation. He was very tired of being small. He wished to walk again, feel the breeze in his hair. As of now he rode everywhere and the lightest breath was stronger than any hurricane he had ever been through. It wasn't all bad though.

Grudingly he was forced to admit this unplanned trip had been beificial. He had already learn more about the universe, mathmatics, and architecture than he could imagine. These humans were far more advanced than those of his time. Even more advanced than most demons. It was all annoyingly fasinating. He wondered when and how these people had slipped pass the lines and came to overrun the earth. Where were all the demons? Sesshoumaru shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts.

It didn't matter. He was here to become big again. He had sat down with Kagome last night and searched through some schools in her grandfather's room, but they had come up empty handed. She knew of some more from a shed in her backyard which they would search tonight. He would just need to be more paitent. Sesshoumaru focused on meditating to calm his self. Their weere to many questions and not enough answers.

In fact it was these answers he was trying to get when he was interupted.

"Kagome!" Waved Hojo from the sidewalk. She smile slightly and waved back, letting a small groan escape under her breath. Sesshoumaru shuffled behind her hair, but not enough to block his view from this new intruder.

"Hello Hojo."

"Hi. Are you feeling better from your bout of food poisoning?" Kagome's plastered on a false smile.

"Yes much, that was a bad batch of Oden I had." Kagome said placing a hand over her stomach faking a memory of pain.

"Oden huh? Well here," He handed her a bag. "This tea should help keep the queasiness down."

"Thank you Hojo, that's just what I needed." Kagome took the bag.

"Kagome, I was wondering…" Kagome froze, paling. _'Oh no he isn't.'_

"If you're feeling well enough." _'Oh god he is. Help me.'_

"This Saturday would you –"

"KAGOME!" Cried a voice from behind her. Kagome turned to see something red coming towards her very quickly.

"Excuse me Hojo, but I have to go." And with that Kagome turned and sprinted towards the red object thanking God over and over for the interruption. To bad it was Inuyasha.

"Kagome there you are!" Inuyasha said snagging Kagome by the wrist.

"We have to get out of here, Sesshoumaru's here!" Kagome managed to look surprised.

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru's here I followed his sent across the well. It's faint, but it's there."

"Really?"

"Yes in fact he's nearby now. Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha cried dragging Kagome off to the well. Kagome dug her heels into the dirt and yanked her wrist out of Inuyasha hand.

"Wait a minute, I just got here!" Inuyasha stared at her with shocked eyes.

"Kagome he is here! We have to get you away from here now!" Kagome crossed her arms.

"You don't think I can handle myself do you?!" Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders.

"No Kagome, by you'll just get in the way." Kagome's face froze into a permanently angry expression.

"And what about all the other 50 billion humans here? What about them? I'm staying and I'll protect my people. Now go and do something useful like collecting the rest of the shards. I'm sure Kikyou could help you out." Inuyasha's ear wilted as he let go of her shoulders.

"Don't be stupid Kagome." That did it.

"SIT!" Inuyasha hit the dirt.

"I'll be fine! Take your happy ass back to the feudal era and get to work! I'll find Sesshoumaru and drag his god forsaken butt back the feudal era so you can get your ass kicked again and life will return to freakin normal! Now go!" And with a triumph stomp Kagome turned towards her house and headed to her room. Inuyasha on the other hand sat up and rubbed his jaw before scowling and jumping back down the well to let Kagome cool off and form some sort of plan.

Kagome slammed the door on her room and sat down on her bed, taking deep calming breaths. Sesshoumaru weeded his way out from behind her hair and hopped onto the desk.

"That went well." Kagome scowled at him and tossed a pillow at his head. Sesshoumaru easily ducked it and smirked at her.

"Missed." Kagome stuck out her tongue and flopped down on her bed.

"I bought us a little time, but I'm not sure how much." Sesshoumaru wandered up to the side of her bed and looked down at her.

"Enough time to go on a date with that boy." Asked Sesshoumaru, Kagome groaned in response.

"God I hope not." Sesshoumaru's smirk grew. Something warm and furry brushed up against Kagome's hand and she instinctively reached out to pet it.

"Hi Buyo….Oh My God! Buyo!"

* * *

CLIFFY HAHAHA! I'm being evil and leaving you a cliffy because no one reviewed my Man Who Stole My Heart story. Petty, yes it is.

Becuase of regulations I will have to respond to yor reviews personall through emial and PM's rather than here in the story. Sorry!

Speaking of which, review please!

Edit: This chapter original has Tubo as the cat name, I ment Buyo. Here's the correction.

Aslan


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He's suddenly seems to be bite-size. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I always feel weird saying that. I feel like I should be saying I don't own Sesshoumaru…

Title: Fun-Sized

Chapter Seven

* * *

_Something warm and furry brushed up against Kagome's hand and she instinctively reached out to pet it._

_"Hi Buyo….Oh My God! Buyo!"_

* * *

As if on cue Buyo spied Sesshoumaru and launched at him. Sesshoumaru leapt from his spot and fell gracefully on his feet to the ground racing out of the room into the hall. Buyo hot on his trail let out a loud cry of triumph.

"No Buyo!" But the cat paid no head with one lasting jump he punched onto of Sesshoumaru's small form trapping him between his jaws. As suddenly as it had happened Buyo spat Sesshoumaru back out. A disheveled and very wet Sesshoumaru tumbled to the ground landing rather rough for someone his size. His whip slowly withdrawing from use. Buyo hissed at his tiny form angry at his lack of lunch. Sesshoumaru slowly stood up wiping cat spit from his lovely hair and let out a growl of his own. He transformed into his demon form, the huge, mammoth size dog. Well is normally would have been mammoth size, now it appeared to only reach Kagome's knee. A little bigger than a small puppy really. Kagome reached down picking up Buyo scolding him as she let him out of her room.

"Bad, bad, bad Buyo! You know better than to eat things like that!" Buyo whined in reply and was successful locked out of the room. Kagome turned and stared at the dog in front of her. Sesshoumaru stared up at her with his violently red eyes, looking very much like a wet, dejected, puppy dog.

"You need a bath. Hold on I'll set up the tub." Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome slipped out of her room to prepare a bath.

Within ten minutes Kagome was rolling up her sleeves as she prepared to bathe Sesshoumaru. Kagome picked up the shampoo bottle and faced the pissed off looking demon.

"If you can back you'll drown. If you don't tell anyone I won't either." Sesshoumaru snorted, but finally resigned himself to the disgrace. At least he would be clean. Denial is a wonderful thing.

Kagome rubbed the shampoo in gently letting the smell of lavender fill the room. She was light, but not neglectful. She worked as though she was washing her cat and not the greatest demon lord in all the land. She too firmly believed in denial.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let the woman clean him. Her hands were soft and gentle. Had he had been a lesser demon he might have done something foolish like whined in gratitude. Good thing he was far above that. Still it did feel nice.

Kagome turned on the water and rinsed the soap out of Sesshoumaru's fur. She wondered how it would feel dry, but decided to not push her luck. Standing she dried off her hands and placed a rag by the side of the tub. Gently she held out her hand.

"Go ahead and transform. I'll place you on the rag to dry off." Sesshoumaru nodded quickly changing as he landed gently on to her hand. He dried his hair and did not worry about his clothing. It was drying already in the afternoon heat. At least when he changed his clothes stayed on him. If he had changed and ended up naked it would have hurt a lot more than just his pride.

"We'll ready to go check out the shed." Sesshoumaru nodded and stood ready to go.

The shed was old and dusty. It stored everything Kagome thought her grandfather would part with. It was stacked full of boxes onto of other boxes. Kagome grimaced at the task before. Sighing she pulled foreword the first box beginning to shift through its contents. Sesshoumaru perched on her shoulder watched.

Box after box she searched determined to continue till every last one had been looked through. Finally as she pulled out her fifteenth box she found what she was looking for.

"Ah ha! The Scrolls of the Miko Katara!" Sesshoumaru felt his hopes rising.

"Is this is?" He asked guarding the happiness he felt inside.

"Possibly. My Grandfather once told me of a Miko who lived here a long time ago. Her name was Katara. She supposedly exhibited power other Miko had never heard of before, such as the ability to not completely purify a demon. For all the technicalities that's what I did to you. It might be able to offer a reverse for the spell. "Kagome glanced through the scroll trying to determine if this was the one that would help her.

"The writing is pretty faded, but I think I can make it out. Come on let's take it inside for a better look." Sesshoumaru nodded and held on as she left the decrepit shed. Maybe now he would finally be normal again.

* * *

Chapter seven done. I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but I kind of needed a filler chapter here. So you think Sesshoumaru is close yet? Not a chance! I like being mean.

P.S. If anybody can answer these questions for me that'd be great. Can Sesshoumaru's full-demon form talk and now when he changes does he have three legs or four? Thanks!

Aslan


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He's suddenly seems to be bite-size. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I always feel weird saying that. I feel like I should be saying I don't own Sesshoumaru…

Title: Fun-Sized

Chapter Eight

Note: For the purpose of my story Sesshoumaru cannot talk in demon form and he will have three legs. Oh and Sesshoumaru in just everyday will have one arm for now.

_"The writing is pretty faded, but I think I can make it out. Come on let's take it inside for a better look." Sesshoumaru nodded and held on as she left the decrepit shed. Maybe now he would finally be normal again._

Kagome trotted up to her room and spread out the scroll on her bed. Kagome pulled up a chair next to the bed, Sesshoumaru hanging onto the collar of her shirt.

"Can you read it?" Asked Sesshoumaru staring intently at the scroll. Kagome traced several words with her finger.

"Kagome, Can you read it?" Asked Sesshoumaru growing impatient with her silence.

"I don't know. It's similar to that of modern text, but it's written strange. I'll need to study this and do some research a bit before I can tell. Sesshoumaru growled in frustration, so close yet so far away!

Kagome leaned away from the scroll. "Would you rather be made even smaller?" Sesshoumaru stopped mid growl.

"Then shut up and let me focus. The more I can focus the sooner you get to be normal." Sesshoumaru jumped over to the window sill. Kagome rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the scroll.

The first few lines she could read. 'The moon was full upon the night of…' Kagome puzzled over this word. What is that? Kagome turned and shuffled over to her history text book. Nothing. Maybe her grandpa would have something.

Kagome was gone no more than five minutes before Souta entered the room. "Kagome have you seen my –"Souta froze. No Kagome. He was about to turn to go looking for her when he noticed something on her bed. What was that?

Souta walked over to it. Sesshoumaru jumped from his position to the bed.

"What the crap!" Cried Souta falling backwards at the sudden offending object. Souta managed to regain his balance. Slowly he walked towards the bed and stared down at Sesshoumaru.

It was a baby Inuyasha! Souta stuck out his finger to tap the poor demon on the head. Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword and cut at Souta's finger. Souta cried out even though the sword hadn't touched him

"What's your problem?!" Cried Souta taking a step back.

"I don't like being touched." Said Sesshoumaru sword still in hand.

"You could have just said that." Sesshoumaru stood stunned for a minute. Had he really forgot to simply state what he wanted now days? He's lived on edge to long. He was jumpy. Sesshoumaru was never jumpy. Sesshoumaru put away his sword.

"So what are you?" Asked Souta the offence already forgotten. Sesshoumaru sighed in relief he wouldn't have to apologize.

"I'm a demon, boy. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West." Replied Sesshoumaru his face in a typical arrogant smirk.

"You're really small for a lord." Sesshoumaru's smirk faded and a scowl replaced it instead.

"That is merely temporary. Kagome seems to have accidently used some new magic." Souta's eyes got big.

"So how big are you normally?" Asked Souta who had taken a position on the floor, putting him eye level with Sesshoumaru.

"I'm taller than your sister by almost a foot." Replied Sesshoumaru in a bored tone.

"Wow. The only demon I know is Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"You have never met a demon then. He is merely a half-breed. I am a full blooded demon."

"REALLY? I bet you can run like really fast, since Inuyasha runs pretty fast. What else can you do?" And so Sesshoumaru boosted his ego filling in the boy on the difference between a full-blooded demon and a halfling. This is how Kagome found them when she returned.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Kagome paper in hand. Souta leapt to his feet and ran over to Kagome.

"Did you know he can form a whip with just his fingers? And he can fight with a sword one handed! And –"Kagome cut him off.

"You've seem to have made a new friend Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru snorted. Friends? Who needed friends?

"Did you know Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's half brother?" If Souta's eyes could have gotten bigger they did.

"HE IS? AWESOME! I've got to show him that game I always make Inuyasha play!" Shouted Souta who ran for the room like a tiny whirlwind.

Kagome smiled and turned to look at Sesshoumaru who was scowling. "Oh quit pouting. Inuyasha has been nice him and he admires him. Now he admires you too it seems." Sesshoumaru's frowned deepened.

"Other than Rin and Jaken no one has admired me before. Fear me, respect me, but not admire. Why is it always small children that are the most easy to please?" Asked Sesshoumaru out loud as Kagome stole Souta's spot.

"Well if you wouldn't try to kill everyone on the spot people might like you better. As for kids, they need someone to look up to. If they didn't how would they know what they should be like as they get older? Besides the loyalty they show is an excellent weapon. Win them over as kids and you have a loyal follower for the rest of their life." Sesshoumaru looked up and stared at the girl before him. Her wisdom was defiantly a hidden talent.

"Perhaps." Kagome smiled and fixed the scroll on the bed and returned to her reading. It was going to be a long night.

Chapter eight done. Finally. I'm going to go lay back down now. I just had a wisdom tooth surgery and between sleeping my jaw is killing me. I finally finished packing for college though woot!

Aslan


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He's suddenly seems to be bite-size. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I always feel weird saying that. I feel like I should be saying I don't own Sesshoumaru…

Title: Fun-Sized

Chapter Nine

Note: I hate spiders.

* * *

_"Well if you wouldn't try to kill everyone on the spot people might like you better. As for kids, they need someone to look up to. If they didn't how would they know what they should be like as they get older? Besides the loyalty they show is an excellent weapon. Win them over as kids and you have a loyal follower for the rest of their life." Sesshoumaru looked up and stared at the girl before him. Her wisdom was defiantly a hidden talent._

_"Perhaps."__ Kagome smiled and fixed the scroll on the bed and returned to her reading. It was going to be a long night._

Kagome yawned and stretched as she pulled herself away from the scroll. She's been able to decipher the first part, but it had taken her about four hours to do it. She rubbed her sore neck. She wouldn't be able to finish it tonight. With a sigh her carefully rolled up the scroll and her translation or it and placed it on her desk. She'd look at it again tomorrow. With a yawn she shuffled over and peeked in on Souta. He laid sprawled out on his back, drooling in his sleep in the middle of the floor. Sesshoumaru lay on a pillow next to him, curled in a little ball. Kagome bit back a smile. If only Inuyasha could see him now. Slipping back out Kagome trotted back to her room and flicked off the light. Time for bed.

((((6 hours later))))

Sesshoumaru awoke to the sound of a mumbling, groaning, noise next to his ear. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes halfway. A huge mouth full of sharp teeth greeted him. Snapping to attention Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet. He had his hand on his sword before he realized that he was staring at the open mouth of Souta. With a huff he removed his hand and stretched. Scare? Who, him?

Sesshoumaru got his bearings then jumped to the floor and continued on his way to Kagome's room. Her room was dark and Sesshoumaru had to jump to avoid running into something on the floor more than once. Finally he made it over to Kagome's bed. Giving one big leap he landed gently on the bed. Kagome lay very still her breathing shallow. Shallow? She's sleeping she should be breathing deep.

Kagome lay in the bed her body shaking as though cold, but when Sesshoumaru touched her forehead she was burning up. The girl had a fever! Sesshoumaru leapt to the floor and dashed across the hall to her brother's room. He tried vigorously to wake her brother to no avail. Sesshoumaru growled low under his breath and transformed to his demon form. Quickly he shoved a cold nose into Souta's side. Souta cried out and leapt to his feet. The boy didn't even have time to question the dog in front of him, before Sesshoumaru was dragging him towards Kagome's room.

Sesshoumaru released a frustrated growl and return to Kagome's side. Souta stumbled into the bedroom, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" Yawned Souta. A whimper slipped from the huddle that was Kagome and Souta tiredness vanished.

"Kagome?" Souta walked over and shook her shoulder.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Still Kagome did not move.

"KAGOME!" Still nothing.

"Mooooom!" Souta took off down the hall shouting the whole way. Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, her breathing even more shallow if that was possible. A strange smell enter Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose with a start. What was that? Sesshoumaru leaned into Kagome's mouth taking a deep sniff. Jerking back Sesshoumaru sneezed and returned his attention to Kagome's face. She was infected with something. His eyes trailed to her bare neck. There. Two tiny fang marks marred her perfect skin.

She'd been bit by something, something poisonous. The family rushed into the room and Sesshoumaru was forced to change back to normal so as to pass his findings onto the family. Within ten minutes they were at the hospital. Sesshoumaru sat uncomfortably in Souta's shirt pocket listening to the doctors try to figure out what was wrong. Sesshoumaru's mind reeled at all the medical terms they tossed back and forth, but finally they picked one.

Redback Spider. They said a redback spider bit her. Souta stepped outside with Sesshoumaru still riding along. Gently puling him out he placed Sesshoumaru on the windowsill that looked into Kagome's room.

The Redback Spider is related to the Black Widow. They're a new breed forming in Japan from some place called Australia. There is a anti-venom, but had they'd waited any longer it would have been too late. Sesshoumaru nodded taking in all this new information only half heartedly.

He'd come close to losing her, Kagome. What would he have done if she'd died. Remained small and tiny forever? Did that really matter? These people would have lost a family member, a daughter, a sister. Why'd he care? How could she go to the other side and risk her life? Didn't she see these people were worried about her? Why'd he care? Sesshoumaru pondered all of these questions all night as he sat by her side keeping watch for anymore spiders.

* * *

Chapter nine. Redback spiders are real, for details go to google and type in poisonous spiders in japan, it's the first link. I know short, sorry. 

Aslan


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He's suddenly seems to be bite-size. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I always feel weird saying that. I feel like I should be saying I don't own Sesshoumaru…

Title: Fun-Sized

Chapter Ten

Note: Sorry for the long update!

* * *

_He'd come close to losing her, Kagome. What would he have done if she'd died. Remained small and tiny forever? Did that really matter? These people would have lost a family member, a daughter, a sister. Why'd he care? How could she go to the other side and risk her life? Didn't she see these people were worried about her? Why'd he care? Sesshoumaru pondered all of these questions all night as he sat by her side keeping watch for anymore spiders._

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared at the bit the bandage they had placed over her neck. It seemed almost as pale as her skin. Her breathing had leveled out and the pain lines that had formed on her face had relaxed. He never thought he'd be so relieved to see a human out of pain.

Souta had brought a book from his school library and read him the symptoms of a redback's spider bite. Extreme pain was the main one of course.

The bite itself was typically not that bad a small prick or mild burning feeling, but within an hour it was usually followed by severe pain, sweating, swelling and redness. Nausea, vomiting, abdominal or chest pain, headache, fever, hypertension and tremors. It could then evolve to seizures, coma, respiratory failure or even skin infections.

In other words this shit was bad. Thank god they had a cure for it. The antivemon had, had an almost immediate effect. Her fever broke, the sweating, tremors, and pain had all stopped. She was breathing regularly, and now sleeping soundly her body exhausted from the fight.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's mother gingerly tuck a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. Who was this girl? This girl who spent her life running and trying to fight monsters bigger and badder than this tiny spider. Why?

Why bother? Why make these people worry about her? More specifically she had made him worry. That was….unexpected. True she still had a spell to break, but that was not why he worried, least not initially. He didn't want her to die.

She was a complete idiot, clumsy, and impossibly simple, but she was also intelligent, kind and complex. She was utterly frustrating and yet he wasn't quite ready to stop learning from her. She was so much more open and honest than the humans of his time, and yet she understood both worlds flawlessly.

Kagome stirred from her sleep. He watched her tiredly chat with her mother, finding out what happened and why she was wired up in the hospital. She looked around, her eyes landing on his tiny form next to a vase of flowers by the window. He nodded briefly at her and her tilted her head in reply, returning her attention to her mother. She left to go get a nurse and Sesshoumaru gracefully hopped his way to over to her side.

"You gave everyone quite a scare." He said, crossing his arms to lean against her cup.

"Mom says I was bitten by a spider." She whispered, as though not wanting to be overheard.

"It appears so." Replied Sesshoumaru not sure why they were whispering.

"Take my bandage off." She hissed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" He replied, unmoved.

"Before I woke up here I was dreaming something and I need it confirmed." She replied, her eyes staring off blankly. Sesshoumaru felt his unease grow. He gently landed beside her and using his whip, masterfully sliced the bandage from her.

The soft gaze floated to the bed and there before him were two tiny fang impressions had been yesterday now formed a tiny spider shaped tattoo; just like the scar on Naraku's back.

"Well?"

"Well shit."

* * *

Chapter ten. Redback spiders info from . Sorry I haven't updated in so long, crazy stuff going on here. So my bad. XD

Aslan


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He's suddenly seems to be bite-size. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I always feel weird saying that. I feel like I should be saying I don't own Sesshoumaru…

Title: Fun-Sized

Chapter Eleven

Note: I need to invest in longer chapters.

"_Before I woke up here I was dreaming something and I need it confirmed." She replied, her eyes staring off blankly. Sesshoumaru felt his unease grow. He gently landed beside her and using his whip, masterfully sliced the bandage from her._

_The soft gaze floated to the bed and there before him were two tiny fang impressions had been yesterday now formed a tiny spider shaped tattoo; just like the scar on Naraku's back._

"_Well?"_

"_Well shit."_

"What is it?" She hissed at him, her fingers tightening in the sheets.

"You have a new scar, in the shape of a spider." Sesshoumaru replied, deadpan.

"Shit."

"What was this dream about?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in surprise at her cursing.

"I was walking in the forest, lost. The woods were so black. I heard Naraku's voice, laughing at my inferior humanness. He was telling me I had to hurry, that I was too late for something. I stumbled out of the woods and there was a flash of white. Then nothing. My neck was burning. I touched it and when I pulled my hand away there was blood. I looked up and Naraku stood in front of me laughing. It looked like he knew a secret, something I didn't know. Then I woke up here." Said Kagome, her voice trailing off at the end of her story.

"Hmmm." Sesshoumaru landed beside Kagome and gently touched the scar that now marred her beautiful neck.

"I wonder what this means." Mumbled Sesshoumaru, more to himself than anything. He did't have time to ponder it any longer though because the nurse and mother had returned. He slipped effortless behind Kagome's hair to hide and waited. Within the hour they were released.

"Inuyasha's been here." Whispered Sesshoumaru as they entered the house. Kagome nodded, her mind obviously miles away. He let it drop. Kagome walked to her room and sat down on her bed, placing the brand new can of spider killer on her nightstand. The fragments of the jewl gleamed from their tiny jar next to it. Kagome reached for it. The seconds her hands touched the cool glass her neck burned.

"Ow!" She cried out in surprise almost dropping the jar. She let go and the burning slowly faded.

"What was that?" Asked Sesshoumaru nervously, watching her.

"I…I don't know." She picked up the jar again. The burning started once more. She let it go and gritted her teeth till the burning stopped.

"What's going on Sesshoumaru?" She whispered, under her breath.

"It appears Naraku doesn't want you controlling the jewel." Replied Sesshoumaru, idling touching the jar himself. Nothing.

"How does he know what I am doing? How is he even here? Does that mean…" Kagome's voice died in her throat, her eyes wide.

"Mean what?"

"We fail. We must have or he wouldn't be alive now, in my time." A tear slipped from her eye. The smell of salt burned Sesshoumaru's nose.

"We won't fail." Replied Sesshoumaru harshly. He wasn't used to emotional females.

"But, he's here!" She replied angrily, tears slipping out faster and faster.

"Then he's given himself away. If we know he didn't die at the final battle then when we face him, we can make doubly sure he is dead. If he had stayed hidden till after the battle we might have never known." Said Sesshoumaru stubbornly. What would it take to make this woman stop crying!

Kagome obviously thought about that for half a second and stubbornly wiped away her tears. "Your right. We won't fail, not this time. We need to make you bigger though." She said, standing and walking over to the scroll on her desk., followed quickly by Sesshoumaru.

"I've managed to get most of this translated, there's still about 3 lines I don't' know though." She unrolled it and began to read.

"The moon was full

Upon the night

When demon and miko

Met in the light

Love and hate

Intertwined

Underneath

The starry sky

Protection and death

Feeling and lust

And combined

In the evening fuss

The demon was left

Unpurified, but changed

The miko arose

With much to gain

When the deals were done

And the plans were made

She changed him back

From this deadly game

The time was right

And the mood was set

But what really did it

Was the feeling unkempt"

"And that's all I can read." Finished Kagome, placing the scroll back down.

"What does it mean?!" Asked Sesshoumaru in frustration.

"Well the story is about a demon and miko meeting. She obviously didn't kill him, but used her power 'the light' and made him agree to her terms. She knew how to reverse it though. But what really gets me is the line 'feeling unkempt' because it sounds like she had feelings for the demon, but I don't –" Kagome cut off mid sentence.

"What?" He was getting used to this revelation habit of hers.

"I know how to changed you back."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter eleven. FYI - poems are not my forte. XD

Aslan


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He's suddenly seems to be bite-size. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I always feel weird saying that. I feel like I should be saying I don't own Sesshoumaru…

Title: Fun-Sized

Chapter Twelve

Note: I need to invest in longer chapters.

"_Well the story is about a demon and miko meeting. She obviously didn't kill him, but used her power 'the light' and made him agree to her terms. She knew how to reverse it though. But what really gets me is the line 'feeling unkempt' because it sounds like she had feelings for the demon, but I don't –" Kagome cut off mid sentence._

"_What?" He was getting used to this revelation habit of hers._

"_I know how to changed you back." _

"Well?" Sesshoumaru hissed impatiently.

"I know how, but I can't." Replied Kagome, gently placing the scroll back down on the desk.

"What do you mean you can't? The miko who performed the spell could break it, why can't you?!"

"I can't do it because of the 'feeling unkempt' line. I have to feel exactly the same way I did when I preformed the spell to start with. I just can't." replied Kagome, defeat in her voice.

"What did you feel?" Asked Sesshoumaru, frustration edging into his voice.

"I…Well I felt scared that you would kill me." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Surely we can fix that one, what else?"

"Um..worried. I didn't want to kill you, I just wanted to keep you from killing me. I was desperate for a solution. And I was also turned –" Kagome froze midsentence and blushed, her lips locking together tightly.

"And?" Sesshoumaru pressed on now more curious than anything.

"And nothing." Replied Kagome standing and walking over to her her drawers, pulling out her pajamas for later. Obviously trying to end the subject.

"Your lying." Kagome dropped her shirt. She reached dow and picked it up.

"I am not." She stated firmly.

"Kagome." Her blush deepened.

"Fine. I might have been a teeny tiny bit turned on, okay?" She snapped, refusing to look at him. With a huff she turned and stormed to the bathroom to change leaving a stunned demon behind her.

Turned on? What in God's name turned her on about almost dying? Sesshoumaru shook his head. Humans. Sesshoumaru eyed the scroll beside him. So feelings were the key, eh? Leave it to humans to make up something so complicated.

She needed to replicate these feelings, but how? Sesshoumaru was still puzzling over this when Kagome returned and slipped into bed, still refusing to look at him. Sesshoumaru hopped his was over to her pillow.

"Any ideas?" He asked softly. She groaned and rolled onto her back, placing her hands under her head.

"No. Not unless the spell wears off eventually, one of us dies, or if there's something else in those last lines that might tell us a solution. If only you were a frog prince and I was your true love. Then all I would have to do is kiss you and the spell would be broken." Kagome mumbled.

"Think it would work?" Asked Sesshoumaru having no idea at all what she was talking about.

"Not really." Long pause.

"Want to try anyways?" Kagome laughed at his honest desperation. She held out her hand and Sesshoumaru hopped in it. She stared down at the little man.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru." She whispered and kissed him as gently as she could. No magically transformation took place, so she gently let him hop back onto the pillow. She rolled over on to her side away from him.

"Dang, was worth a shot." She sighed, closing her eyes. In no time she fell into the steady rhythm of sleep. Sesshoumaru hopped lightly onto her shoulder. Carefully he leaned towards her cheek.

"It's okay Kagome." He whispered and kissed her cheek ever so lightly. They would find a way out of this; he just needed to be more patient. It wasn't due to lack of trying on her part for sure. He sighed and hopped back to the pillow and snuggled down to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter twelve. So how will the spell be broken?! Dun dun dun.

Aslan


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Sesshoumaru seems to be in a bit of a fix. He's suddenly seems to be bite-size. What will Kagome do when he decides to be her personal flea?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I always feel weird saying that. I feel like I should be saying I don't own Sesshoumaru…

Title: Fun-Sized

Chapter Thirteen

_"It's okay Kagome." He whispered and kissed her cheek ever so lightly. They would find a way out of this; he just needed to be more patient. It wasn't due to lack of trying on her part for sure. He sighed and hopped back to the pillow and snuggled down to sleep._

Kagome blinked sleepily up at the ceiling. The sunlight, glinted off of it, dancing above her head. With a small yawn, she forced herself to sit up, stretching the night's stiffness away. Carefully she climbed from the bed, so as not to wake Sesshoumaru.

Flicking on the bathroom light, she glanced in the mirror as she walked towards the toilet. She looked like a zombie, her skin still unhealthy pale and her hair seeming more lack luster than usual. She paused, lifting her hair so she could examine the bite. It looks purple and ugly, and just a tad bigger then she remember. She gently touched the redness surrounding the bite and grimaced as pain shot up her neck. It was probably just the swelling.

Kagome turned away, finishing her morning routine, before wandering back to her bedroom. She hovered over the bed, wondering if she should wake him up. Sesshoumaru slept like the dead, with only his fur boa as a blanket. With a shake of her head Kagome, left him to sleep, returning to the scroll that held all the answers. Over and over she read the text, looking for some loop hole, some way to reverse her spell. The last three lines haunted her, annoyed her. She traced each letter with her finger, hoping they would reveal the answers she was seeking.

Over and over she read the poem, over and over her eyes revealed nothing. Frustrated she forced herself to relax, to release the control she held over her powers ever so lightly. She flung her sense out onto the paper, searching for something, a spell locked in the paper. She never saw Sesshoumaru awaken to watch her, she never noticed how the energy radiating off her made her hair and clothes seem to almost float around her. No all she sensed was something pure and clean, but not coming from the paper. Eyes closed she followed it with her sense, reaching out to touch it.

Her fingers wrapped around the glowing white form in her eyes and for a second she felt safe and complete, then white hot pain shot through her hand, up her arm. She cried out in surprise and let go, but still the pain burned on. With a jolt she rewrapped her powers behind her control, cradling her burning arm to her. With a start she blinked her eyes only to see Sesshoumaru's guarded expression watching her from the bed. Quickly he hopped over to her desk. She spared him a glance, before carefully lowering her arm so she could look at it.

The palm was burned badly and her neck ached. Wait…her neck? Kagome shoved herself out of the chair and raced to the bathroom, followed by Sesshoumaru who had grabbed onto her hair in her haste. Kagome lifted her hair so she could see her neck and gasped at what she saw. Before where the small spider like tattoo has formed, it has grown almost double in size and it's legs reached out towards her aching arm hungrily.

Kagome summoned some purifying magic to her fingertips and gently traced the outline of one of the spider legs. Tears stung her eyes as she tried not to scream as it burned away the infected skin. She lowered her fingers and watched it heal, fear beginning to grow low in her belly. Before her eyes she watched as the leg not only returned, but again doubled in size, stretching even further down her arm. Kagome released her hair, leaning over the sink suddenly feeling quite dizzy.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, for once letting the confusion he felt crossed his face. Kagome sobbed lightly placing her aching hand under some running water from the sink.

"Kagome, what does this mean?" Sesshoumaru tried again, doing his best to patiently wait for an answer.

"It means I can't fix you." She replied bitterly, slowly turning off the facet.

"It means, I'm no longer pure, I'm unholy. Any power I try to call one used for purifying, the power I need to break your spell…it could kill me." Kagome slide to the floor of the bathroom, wrapping her arms around her. Sesshoumaru hopped down onto her knee, making himself eye level with her.

"Naraku will pay."

Chapter Thirteen.

Aslan


End file.
